poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini's World of Color!
Tino Tonitini's World of Color! is another all-new upcoming Weekenders/Disney Park film to be created by Punkasaurus0530 and LegoKyle14. It will appeared on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Tino, Otis and their friends have traveled back to Disneyland in California to see the newest attraction called "World of Color" as a surprise from Barney. Trivia * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Doraemon, Noby, Sneech, Sue, Big G, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, Poof, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, The Human Mane 5, Lincoln and his sisters, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Lucario and Charizard, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Blue the Velociraptor. The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson Pops, Skips, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Cosmo, Chris Thorndyke, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, D-Team, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs will be guest star appearances in this film. * During the villains sequence, Tino, Otis, and the others discovered the truth of Mufasa's death carried out by Scar from Otis' Adventures of The Lion King and Tino's Adventures of The Lion King. * The Dazzlings, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Indominus Rex, Mr. Ross, Spectral Space Pirates and their Dinosaurs, Apocalymon, Myotismon, Dark Masters, Lysandre, Ghetsis, Colress, King Nixel, Major Nixel and the Nixels, Kurumi Tokisaki, D.O.O.M., Professor Pericles, Mr. E, The Skeleton King, Evil Entity, Dr. Eggman, Metarex, Megatron, Malefor, Shredder (Super Shredder), Bebop, Rocksteady, Rahzar, Fishface, Tiger Claw, Baxter Stockman, D-Reaper, Lucemon, Anti-Pops, Dr. Drakken, Shego and Team Flare appeared in the villains' sequence of this film. * Many Legendary Pokémon from every Pokémon Generations will appear during show in this film. * This film will be based of Winnie the Pooh's World of Color. Transcript * ''Tino Tonitini's World of Color!/Transcript'' Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie * Phil LaMarr as Carver Rene Descartes * Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Sean Schemmel as Lucario * J.G. Quintel as Mordecai and Hi-Five Ghost * William Salyers as Rigby * Sam Marin as Benson, Pops and Muscle Man * Mark Hamill as Skips * Veronica Taylor as Max Taylor * Sebastian Arcelus as Rex Ancient * Kether Donohue as Zoe Drake * Rachael Lillis as Ursula (Dinosaur King) and Laura * Darren Dunstan as Zander * Davis Willis as Ed (Dinosaur King) * Zoe Martin as Rod * Joshua Seth as Tai Kamiya * Michael Lindsay as Agumon and Joe Kido * R. Martain Klein as Gomamon * Lara Jill Miller as Kari Kamiya * Edie Mirman as Gatomon * Michael Reisz as Matt Ishida * Kirk Thronton as Gabumon * Collen 'O' Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi * Tifanie Christun as Biyomon * Mona Marshall as Izzy Izumi * Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon * Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa * Anna Garduno as Palmon * Wendee Lee as T.K. Takaishi * Laura Summer as Patamon * Edward Glen as Squire Flicker * Stephanie Morgenstern as Princess Flame * Aron Tager as King Allfire * Steven Sutcliffe as Queen Griddle * Juan Chloran as Sir Loungelot * Richard Binsley as Sir Blaze/The Wandering Minstrel * John Stocker as Sir Burnevere * Richard Waugh as Sir Galahot/Cinder and Clinker * Dan Hennessey as Sir Hotbreath Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Weekenders/Disney's Park films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films